


Seasons Greetings

by Anonymous



Series: All my anon works put together [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Family, Fear, Fear of Death, Gen, Holidays, Memories, blood references, maybe who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy relives an old memory yet somethings off...very offI speed ran this so it might have a few errors.
Series: All my anon works put together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076048
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	Seasons Greetings

Festive music blasted through Tommy's ears as he looked up to the giant tree that stood before him. He couldn't help the smile that plastered itself upon his small face. Tommy couldn't wait to open the presents that were lined under the tree placed delicately. His heart pounded loudly against his ribs as he looked back to his brother, Wilbur, holding his signature guitar moving his fingers across the strings as if he was born for it. 

His eyes glazed over to Tubbo as he seemed to be entranced in a conversation with his other brother Techno. Unlike Wilbur who seemed to radiate joy always, he was the complete opposite yet that didn't take away from his kind features towards family who he held close.

He looked over to their father who sat against a log slipping something from a mug he had gotten him for his birthday many years ago. Tommy eyed the log though. He could feel his smile die from his face. Why did he feel the urge to run. To escape? He shook his head as he looked back to the tree in its shining glory. His smile came back slightly yet the worry started to fill his heart. Why did this all feel so wrong? Why did his heart start to race? Why did he feel so scared he was safe. Right?

And then all too soon the world turned dull and grey. The once prominent music died down into a deafening silence only to be punctuated by the ringing of a bell? He looked back to where his family had once stood. And yet there they were basking in the light he was once part of. He watched as the light slowly disappeared around his family though leaving Wilbur's stomach to blotch red and turn slightly translucent.

Techno soon was bathed in blood that covered himself and splattered against Tubbo yet neither seemed to be injured. He watched as the blood dripped down into a puddle slowly making its way to his father. Who now held a diamond sword the tip dark red. 

Tommy felt his heart rise to his throat as a whisper passed by his ear. He turned to follow yet saw no one.

“Run…” 

Why did that sound so familiar yet so...

He shivered as a sudden burst of cold air slapped him across the face. Snow fell before his eyes as the landscape before him slowly dissipated into vast nothing. Tommy tried to find his family in the seemingly endless white that had taken over his vision. He tried to yell but his voice was seemingly trapped in his lungs unyielding to his command.

Tommy’s vision started to blacked around the edges as he tried to move. Yet again his body failed him at this simple task. Frozen to the spot he could hear screams. He knew those voices, those pleas for help. He begged to whatever god was above to let him save them to allow him to save his family. But nothing. Soon he was surrounded in darkness nothing but the screams to keep him company in this hellish prison. 

And then there was nothing at all.

Tommy felt his body lunge forward as he sat up in his bed. A thin layer of sweat covered his forehead. He looked around the familiar cave that he called home under Techno's base. There he was a sapling with a tiny red box under it. He hadn't remembered this when he went to sleep last night. 

He moved his legs out from under the all to warm blanket. He flinched as his bare feet hit the cold stone. On unsteady legs he made his way to the tiny box. It hadn't a name or note to tell how the gifter was. He gave the box a tug open. 

Tommy’s eyes widened as he started at the folded piece of paper that laid at the bottom of the box. He placed the top of the box down as he reached for the paper. Picking it up with shaky fingers he unfolded the note. 

‘I found you’ a small smile was drawn next to the words.

Tommy held his hand to his mouth holding the paper as far as he could from himself as if it would seemingly change the words written down. He wanted to gag. The sound of a door closing made Tommy yank his head to his three doors he had placed in case of emergency. 

There appeared that damned fucking mask. A chuckle emerged from behind it.

“Well hello there Tommy”


End file.
